


Bestia

by Trichia



Series: Bestia [2]
Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Eagles of the Empire - Simon Scarrow, Simon Scarrow - Rome
Genre: Ancient Rome, Ancient Technology, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Cooking, F/M, Healing, Horseback Riding, House Cleaning, Language Barrier, Latin, Legio Rapax, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slight mention of Scarrow's characters from Rome-Series, Time Travel, Visions in dreams, War, learning
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichia/pseuds/Trichia
Summary: Zeitreisen sind möglich, aber kein Universalübersetzer für Latein?!Barbaria hic ergo sum, quia non intellegor ulli





	1. Die Bestie und die Krähe

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste lange eigene Fiction!  
> Die einzelnen Kapitel werden laufend verlängert, da mir immer wieder was Neues einfällt. Momentan ähnelt sie eher einer Sammlung von Kurzkapiteln.... leider😅  
> Konstruktive Kritik und Tipps sind sehr erwünscht. Das ist eine Fanfiction keine wissenschaftliche Arbeit. Mein Plan/Wunsch war es eine Geschichte zu schreiben, die historisch korrekter ist als die meisten Fics und Romane da draußen.  
> Fehler sind natürlich immer möglich und ich wäre dankbar wenn mann mich darauf hinweist.  
> Bitte keine Hasspostings  
> Kurze Erwähnung von Simon Scarrows Lucius Batiacus Bestia  
> Beta-reader nicht vorhanden aber erwünscht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in time!

> **Prolog**

Da war es wieder, dieses verdammt schlechte Gefühl, Blutgeruch und Händekribbeln inkludiert. Auch der Gesang war wieder da, der das ganze untermalte. Nur diesmal war alles viel viel stärker. „Lasst mich in Ruhe!“ zischte ich „verschwindet, ich will endlich meine Ruhe!!“

Aber anstatt abzuklingen wuchsen die Symptome immer stärker an, der Druck beinahe unerträglich, ich griff mir sogar an die Nase um zu sehen ob diese nicht wirklich blute. Jedoch (Gottseidank) nichts.

Der Gesang schwoll auf ohrenbetäubende Lautstärke an die alles andere verblassen ließ: „ _LEGIO AETERNA, ROMA VICTRIX Semel emissum volat inrevocabileverbum initia in potestate nostra sunt, de eventu FORTUNA IUDICAT_ “

Weiß begann mein Blickfeld auszufüllen und der Boden erhob sich, doch anstatt hart  
aufzuschlagen fiel ich immer weiter…

*****

 

* * *

 

**Kapitel 1: Die Bestie und die Krähe**

_Martius 92 n.Chr. - 11 Regierungsjahr Domitians_

Lucius Laniatus Bestia war ganz und gar nicht zufrieden. Die Götter mussten erzürnt sein, anders konnte es nicht möglich sein, dass nicht nur sein _Optio_ und ungefähr 20 Mann seiner _Centurie_ sich im _Valetudinarium_ befanden sondern auch der Starkregen der letzen Wochen den Zeitplan des Castellausbaus im Zeitplan weit zurückwarf. Zudem musste ja auch die Ausbildung der Zwanzig neuen Legionäre fortgeführt werden, trotz der widrigen Umstände. Gerade dadurch würden sie auch wirklich lernen was es hieß ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Legionen _Caesar_ Domitians und besonders der _Legio XXI Rapax_ zu sein. Ihr Leben (und die _dignitas)_ und das der altgedienten _miles_ hing davon ab.

„ _Milites_ , seid wachsam und haltet haltet Augen und Ohren offen, der ‚Feind’ könnte überall sein und uns auflauern! _Pergite_!“ er hatte zuvor auf diesem Trainingsmarsch seine _Centurie_ aufgespalten und den erfahrenen Legionären befohlen einen ‚Hinterhalt‘ zu legen um die Frischlinge auf den Ernstfall vorzubereiten. Denn ein Ernstfall konnte jederzeit eintreten, dies war ja auch der Grund warum unter Anderem die _Legio XXI Rapax_ von _Mogontiacum_ abgezogen und hier im Lager _Brigetio_ stationiert wurde. Die letzen Monate bargen wahrlich schlechte Vorzeichen für die Zukunft. Immer wieder kam es zu blutigen Scharmützeln mit den Barbaren der Pannonischen Ebenen. Mehrere solche hatten eben auch seinen Optio und die _milites_ ins _Valetudinarium_ gebracht, daher wurden die Frischlinge wahrlich dringend gebraucht um die Truppenstärke aufrecht zu erhalten.

Bestia wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als lautes Kriegsgeschrei über die Ebene schallte. Das waren nicht SEINE Truppen!

„ _Ad Arma! Scuta sursum! Gladios stringite_!“ brüllte er. „ _Lunge_! _Ad Fulco_!“

Eine Truppe Barbaren, wohl auf dem Rückweg von einem erfolglosen Raubzug, glaubte in seinen Legionären eine leichte Beute zu finden. Jetzt mussten seine Frischlinge zeigen was sie gelernt hatten, ob sie wollten oder nicht. „ _Scuta premite_!“

Mit einem Stoßgebet an Mars und Iupiter um Kraft und Ausdauer, zog er sein eigenes _gladius_.

„Bei Mars sie haben Reiter!“ ging das Raunen durch die Reihen. Laniatus Bestia schloss seine Augen für einen Moment, ‚verdammt‘ mit seinen erfahrenen Legionären wäre diese Situation zwar auch äußerst gefährlich, die Chance dass sie dennoch siegreich ins Lager zurückkehren jedoch um ein vielfaches größer. Hier jedoch war _Fortuna_ ungehalten. Und es würde wohl das Ende aller bedeuten. Es stand nur noch zu hoffen, dass der Rest seiner _centurie_ die Signale hörte und rechtzeitig eintreffen würde um das Blatt noch zu wenden.

“ _Primi state secundi ad dihopanlagiam exite!_ _Pila susum!_ ”

***

Schreie, Wiehern und das Geschepper der aufeinandertreffenden Waffen und Schilde erfüllte die schwüle, nun blutgetränkte Luft der Ebene. Zwar hatten war es den _milites_ gelungen ein, zwei der Reiter aus dem Sattel zu ziehen, die Schlachtreihe hielten sie nicht lange ein. Alles versank im Chaos. Mann stand nun gegen Mann. Und die Barbaren fielen über sie her wie die Schmeißfliegen.

Der Anführer des Raubzugtruppes und zwei seiner Gefährten hatten sich ihn als ultimatives Ziel gesetzt. Sein Kopf würde diesen Barbaren großes Ansehen und Ehre bringen. Aber so leicht würden sie einen Soldaten Roms nicht bezwingen. Schon gar nicht einen _pilus prior_!

Ein gleißender Blitz durchzog den klaren Himmel und ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern folgte auf dem Fuße. Für einen kurzen Moment war alles erstarrt. Danach waren die Blicke aller in den Himmel gerichtet.

Etwas fiel aus den blauen Gefilden herab, etwas das genau auf sie zu stürzte. Etwas dass schrie wie eine Furie aus den griechischen Legenden.

Bei Jupiter! Das war ein menschliches Wesen!

Wie ein Meteor fiel es herab, genau auf den Kopf seines Kontrahenten. Mit einem hörbaren Knacken brach dessen Genick, und beide Körper kamen in einem Haufen zu liegen. Bestia konnte es nicht glauben, Jupiter hatte ihn vor dem Tod oder Schlimmeren bewahrt!

Die nächsten Minuten waren ein komplettes Chaos, die Barbaren welche zuvor so siegesgewiss waren und ihre Götter auf ihrer Seite zu haben glaubten liefen jetzt wie Weiber schreiend davon. Sie stolperten in ihrer blinden Flucht über die Körper der Gefallenen oder rutschten im schlammigen, blutdurchtränkten Boden aus. Wäre die Situation ein Andere Bestia Boden aus. Wäre die Situation ein Andere Bestia hätte schallend gelacht. Ein Teil seiner noch überlebenden Neulinge wollte ihnen bereits übereifrig nachsetzen, er hielt sie jedoch mit einem scharfen _state_ zurück, der Rest umzingelte die Person am Boden, _gladii_ gezogen .

In diesem Moment tauchten auch der Rest seiner Centurie im raschen Marschschritt auf der Kuppe des nächstgelegenen Hügels auf. Fast zu spät, aber doch, auf Macius Pugnator, seinen getreuen Optio war Verlass.

Diese verdammten Barbaren, die es wagten sich gegen das glorreiche Rom auflehnten, durch sie schrumpfte die Rapax gleich schnell wie zur Zeit des Saturnionaufstandes! Eine unehrenhafte Zeit war das gewesen. Sie ALLE waren bestraft worden, obwohl seine Centurie auf Seiten des wahren Kaisers gestanden hat. Er war vor 3 Jahren zwar _immunis_ mit Aussicht auf einen Posten als ein _pincipalis_ _sequiplicarius_ / _tesserarius_ gewesen, die blutige Zeit nach dem Aufstand und der kurzzeitigen Auflösung der gesamten Legion hatte ihn jedoch direkt in seine jetzige Position erhoben. Doch wie lange noch, das wussten nur die Götter. Die Stationierung der Rapax hier roch geradezu nach Suizidmission, eine einfache Lösung für Rom um die Legion “ehrenhaft“ untergehen zulassen.

Bestia seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben.  
“Macius, bei allen Göttern, solltest du nicht im Lazarett sein? Wie bist du den Fängen Georgius entkommen?“ rief er seinem Freund zu. “nicht, dass ich undankbar erscheinen will...“

Macius schüttelte den Kopf, “Georgius hat mich um die Mittagszeit wieder als Diensttauglich erklärt, gab ihm wohl zu viel gejammert. Nichts kann mich lange vom Kampfgeschehen fernhalten, das weißt du doch!“

Er lachte, “und wie es scheint gerade rechtzeitig! Gut dass ich mich beeilt habe um zu der Truppe zu stoßen!“

Ein weibliches, schmerzvolles Stöhnen unterbrach ihr Gespräch.  
Das menschliche Wesen,das vom Himmel gefallen war, begann sich zu regen.

*****

Schmerz, über den ganzen Körper verteilt, war das Erste das mir bewusst wurde. Erst danach kamen langsam das Gehör und das Sehen wieder in Schwung.

Gedämpft drangen Stimmen an mein Ohr.

Erst langsam klärte sich mein Verstand, und mit im meine Sicht.

Ich wünschte sofort ich wäre immer noch ohnmächtig gewesen... grimmige, blutgetränkte Männer in Legionärsausrüstung, die zum Himmel stanken, reckten mir _pilii_ und _gladii_  
entgegen... als wäre ich eine Bedrohung!

Ich konnte ja nicht einmal meinen Kopf richtig drehen ohne dass pochende Kopfschmerzen aufwallten und schwarze Funken vor meinen Augen tanzen ließen.

Zudem stimmte etwas mit dem Boden nicht auf dem ich lag, er war zugleich zu weich und zu hart. Und Irgendetwas bohrte sich in meinen Rücken...

Nur mit Mühe rappelte ich mich auf die Ellenbogen hoch... rutschte ab und kam face-to-face mit einer Leiche! Eine Leiche! Ich lag auf einer Leiche!

Ich kreischte, versuchte panisch Distanz zwischen uns zu bringen... doch die Legionäre ließen dies nicht zu. Besagte _pilii_ und _gladii_ drückten sich mir in die Haut und ließen mich erstarren.

„W-w-w-was?! Wo bin ich?W-w-wer seidihr?“ stotterte ich.

Wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte, dann war der nicht witzig, gar nicht witzig!! Dennoch...  
War es wirklich nur ein schlechter Scherz? Würde jemand wirklich so weit gehen und ein  
Schlachtfeld aufbauen und eine Barbarenleiche um jemanden hereinzulegen?

Nein...Nein! Nein das konnte doch nicht war sein...!!! oder doch?

Ich griff mir aus Verzweiflung in die Haare... zog sie zwar sofort grimassenschneidend zurück als ich gewahr wurde, dass sie mit Blut, Dreck und anderen Flüssigkeiten beschmiert waren aber zu spät...

„Verdammt!!“ fluchte ich laut. Das sah gar nicht gut aus.

Der Barbar starrte mich weiter mit glasigen Augen an.

 ***************

  * _Barbaria hic ergo sum, quia non intellegor ulli_ \- „Eine Barbarin bin ich hier da ich von keinem verstanden werde“ umgewandelter Spruch v. Ovid
  * „LEGIO AETERNA, ROMA VICTRIX“ - “ewige Legion, siegreiches Rom!“
  * _Semel emissum volat inrevocabileverbum_ \- Einmal ausgesandt, fliegt das Wort“ v. Horaz
  * _initia in potestate nostra sunt, de eventu FORTUNA IUDICAT_ \- die Anfänge sind in unserer Macht, über den Ausgang entscheidet das Schicksal“
  * _Valetudinarium_ \- Lazarett
  * _Pergite_! Marschiert!
  * „ _Ad Arma! Scuta sursum! Gladios stringite_!“ “Zu den Waffen! Schilde hoch! Zieht blank!

  * „ _Lunge_ ! _Ad Fulco_! Rückt zusammen! Formiert einen zweireihigen Schildwall!
  * „ _Scuta premite_! Reihen schließen!
  * “ _Primi state secundi ad dihopanlagiam exite!_ _Pila susum!_ ” (Bei zwei Reihen dreht sich die zweite Reihe um und bildet so Rücken an Rücken mit der ersten Reihe eine zweite Frontreihe. Nützlich, wenn man von Feinden eingeschlossen wird. )
  * _state_! Stopp!
  * _immunis Gefreiter_
  * _pincipalis_ _sequiplicarius_ Unteroffizier/ _tesserarius_ -Leiter der Wachstube der Centurie



 

 


	2. Quidquid poscis - Alles, was du verlangst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh ihr Götter hört mein Klagen... kein Kaffee wie könnt ihr's wagen...

Ich konnte es nicht glauben! Ich war in der Vergangenheit! 

Um Sherlock Holmes zu zitieren 'Wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat, muss das, was übrig bleibt, die Wahrheit sein, so unwahrscheinlich sie auch klingen mag'.

Nichtsdestotrotz konnte ich ein hysterisches Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

Verdammt. Wie immer passierte das nur mir... Zeitreise und Mord durch 'aus dem Himmel gefallen' und Ermordung durch Durchbohrung? Toll!

Und exzellente Latein-Kenntnisse die mich vielleicht aus dem Schlamassel retten könnten? Ziltch, nada, niente usw. echt Scheisse!  
Nur rudimentäre einzelne Worte existierten in meinem brummenden Schädel. Doppelshit!

Laaangsam um ja keinen der Legionäre in Versuchung zu führen zuzustechen, hob ich die blutigen Hände, Handflächen nach aussen und piepste “Salvete? Pax?“

****

Bestia war, gelinde gesagt baff erstaunt... und das war nun wirklich keine leichte Sache zu bewerkstelligen.

Das Wesen, das vom Himmel gefallen war, entpuppte sich als Frau!

Warum war dies geschehen? Ratlos sah er zu Rufus hinüber der ebenfalls, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr nicht wusste was los war.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das Mädchen war.... fremdartig... alles an ihr...

Ihre Kleidung und ihre Haare, so fremdartig.... keiner der Barbarenstämme die er selbst gesehen hatte oder über die er gehört hatte kleideten sich so.

'Göttergesandt' dachte er.  
Und dennoch... sie sah aus als wäre sie völlig verwirrt und verängstigt... er seufzte... konnte der Tag noch schlimmer werden? Die Götter mussten wirklich ungehalten sein...

Seine Legionäre, immer noch im Rausch der Schlacht zitterten vor Mordlust. Wahrlich 'Rapax'!

Er sollte wohl etwas dagegen unternehmen wenn er  irgendwelche Informationen bekommen wollte.

Das Mädchen/Frau begann zu zetern. Ihre Stimme klang wie das Gekrächze einer aufgeregten Krähe. Hatte sie den Verstand verloren? Sie lachte und weinte zugleich, mit ihren Fingern sich die Haare raufend, schien sich jedoch allsbald zu fassen und hob langsam, wohl um seine Männer nicht weiter zu provozieren, ihre beschmierten Hände, Handflächen nach aussen hoch. Wohl eine  Geste der Unterwerfung.... ihr Wort nur Sekunden später bezeugten dies. 'Seid gegrüßt? Friede?' piepste sie nervös.

 


	3. Ode an die Mücken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diese verdammten Mistviecher!!!!!!!

Oh _hört ihr Götter das Wehklagen derer die Überrannt werden von einem Feind den nicht einmal die römische Legion aufzuhalten vermochte..._  
_Zerstochen, blutleer, ja zum Wahnsinn getrieben...._  
_Oh ihr Götter habt erbarmen mit denen die mit dem tödlichen Fieber darnieder liegen oder sich in die Fluten stürzen um ihrem Leid ein Ende zu setzen...._  
_Oh Verdammnis aus dem tiefsten Orkus kehre doch wieder dorthin zurück!!_

*****

Ich hatte es vergessen...  vergessen dass in der Antike sie Flüsse noch Sumpfgebiete um sich hielten und sich dort Trilliarden von Mücken aufhielten, paarten und vermehrten....

Und wir Menschen die uns in der Nähe aufhielten wurden zu ihren Opfern.

Und nicht zu vergessen... Malaria... Malaria gab's ja auch noch... oh Scheiss.

Und nun... nun befand ich mich wieder im _Valetudinarium_. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Georgius.

Eine Legion an Mücken, jedenfalls kam's mir so vor, hatte sich an meinen Körper gütlich getan. Ein paar Stiche wären ja nicht das Problem gewesen.... aber diese Überzahl... mein Körper meuterte und entwickelte eine allergische Reaktion.

Kaum vom Trauma der Zeitreise und dem kalten Kaffeeentzug “geheilt“, besetzte ich wieder ein Bett... dasselbe wie zuvor.

Eingewickelt in essiggetränkten Wickeln wie eine Mumie, eine in Lehm getauchte Mumie. Tonerde wurde als weiteres Mittel herangezogen um die Entzündung aus dem Körper zu bekommen.

Ich sah aus als hätte ich die Masern.

***

Georgius grummelte vor sich hin.

Diese _serva_... bei den Göttern...!! Als man sie zu ihm gebracht hatte, war sie mehr tot als lebendig... der Schlag auf den Kopf... nun ja... Er war schon froh als sie wieder klar zu sich kam... nur... das was darauf folgte hatte er noch nie erlebt. 

Die Woche die hinter ihm lag war wohl die intensivste seiner Laufbahn als Legionsarzt gewesen.... und das sollte bei der Legion was heissen!!

Wäre sie eine _serva_ eines anderen Mannes, nicht die des Bestias, er hätte ihrem Besitzer angeraten sie von ihrem Leiden zu erlösen.

Die erste Nacht hatte sie ja noch gut überstanden, am nächsten Tag jedoch schon klagte sie über starke Kopfschmerzen die immer mehr an Intensität zuzunehmen schienen... so stark dass sie laut heulte wie ein wildes Tier.

Ein Eimer musste auch immer in greifbarer Nähe sein. Sie würgte und würgte bis nicht einmal mehr Galle hochkam. Und alles was er ihr einzuflößen versuchte, landete ebenfalls im Eimer.

Schlussendlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als ihr verwässerten Honig zu verabreichen der mit _Laudanum_ versetzt war. Dies endlich verschaffte ihr Erleichterung.

Bestia, war in dieser Zeit wie ein gereizter Löwe. Er wollte auf keinen Fall dass diesem Mädchen etwas passierte.

Auch die generelle Lage hier in Brigetia trug nichts zur allgemeinen Stimmungslage bei. Jeder wusste dass ihre Tage alsbald gezählt sein würden.

Wie dem auch sei... erst nach gut einer Woche war die _serva_ fähig, ohne Laudanum auszukommen. Über einen längeren Zeitraum wäre das Mittel zu gefährlich geworden. Er war froh sie loszuwerden.

Nun aber bereitete ihm etwas anderes Sorgen....

Die  Mücken in diesem Jahr waren äußerst aggressiv und hatten sich ausgerechnet die _serva_ als Opfer ausgesucht. Das Mädchen sah schrecklich aus. All die Stiche waren höchst entzündet, purpurrot und heiß.  
Widerwillig ihren Aufenthalt verlängernd, behandelte er und seine Untergebenen, die Schwellungen mit Essigumschlägen und Schlammpackungen.  
Nur langsam erholte sie sich davon. 

Sie musste sogar, um sie am kratzen zu hindern, in Binden eingewickelt werden wie eine Mumie.

4 Tage dauerte es, bis sie, ENDLICH, zu ihrem _dominus_ zurückgeschickt werden konnte. Er musste den Göttern danken, endlich würde wieder geregelte Ruhe im _Valetudinarium_ herrschen.

****

Nachdem der oberste medicus Georgius entschieden hatte mich endlich als Gesund zu deklarieren, wurde ich gewaschen und in eine neue tunica gesteckt.

Zwei miles holten mich ab und brachten mich im Marschschritt zum _contubernium_ meines “neuen _dominus_ “ .  
Es war eines der Teile von Brigetio das schon eine Konstruktion aus Holz und Stein war, anders,als die sich anschließenden Zeltcontubernien der Legionäre.

Vor der Tür erwartete uns ein spindeldürrer ältlicher Mann.

“Ah! _Serva_!“ rief er aus und es folgte ein Strom an lateinischen Wörtern die ich nur zum kleinsten Teil verstand.

Der alte Mann war wohl der Schreiber meines _dominus_ , auf welchen wir warten mussten.  
Die Sonne brannte unerbittlich auf uns herab.

****

“ _Centurio, Centurio_ Bestia!“

Bestia drehte sich um. Er war gerade mitten in einem Drill seiner Männer.  
“Was?“ herrschte er den Läufer an. “was willst du? Siehst du nicht dass ich zu tun habe?“

“ _Centurio_ Bestia, _medicus_ Gregorius schickt mich, er hat gerade eure _serva_ entlassen und sie zu eurem _contubernium_ gesandt.

“Ist das so.... nun gut... _miles moverini_! _Optio_! Ich übertrage dir die Übung!“ mit diesen Worten drehte sich Bestia um und verließ das Trainingsgelände in Richtung seines s contubernium.

****

Er sah sie schon von weitem. In der prallen Sonne stehend, eingepfercht zwischen zwei miles... und sein alter Schreiber schien eifrig zu schwadronieren... typisch der Alte.

Kopfschüttelnd näherte er sich.

Er hatte noch ausreichend Zeit das Mädchen zu beobachten. Sie war nicht mehr jung, kein Kind mehr. Eine Frau mit angenehmer Figur.Z war hatte sie bereits graue Haare, was sie jedoch nicht alt wirken ließ. Und endlich war sie in in eine züchtige _tunica_ gehüllt! Zwar eine fade Sklaventunica aber immerhin. Der _medicus_ schien den Göttern sei Dank dieser seltsamen Gewänder verlustig gegangen zu sein die sie getragen hatte.

Sie wirkte im Ganzen eher gelangweilt. Nur ab und zu schien etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Besonders die Ausrüstung der _miles_ schien es ihr angetan zu haben. Immer wieder hob sie ihre Hand als wollte sie die Teile gerne berühren oder aufs genaueste inspizieren. Nur mühsam, so schien es hielt sie sich selbst davon ab.

Oh sie war ein seltsames Wesen... großgewachsen für eine Frau...Doch der Sklavenhalsring der nun deutlich ihren schlanken Hals umschloss erfüllte ihn mit großem Besitzerstolz. Sie gehörte nun nur IHM!!!

Sie richtete sich auf als er hinzutrat und ihn die _miles_ grüßten. Zum ersten Mal erkannte er so etwas wie Nervosität und auch Angst in ihrem Blick.

Bestia schickte die beiden Wachen fort mit dem Auftrag ihm Marinus Taurus zu senden, ebenso scheuchte er seinen Schreiber fort, welcher nur widerwillig, vor sich hinmurrend von dannen zog.

Nun alleine, wandte er sich seiner Sklavin zu. “Corvina... ja...dein Name soll von nun an Corvina sein.“

Zunächst schaute ihn seine s _erva_ nur verdutzt an... dann verzog sie ihr liebliches Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und entgegnete kopfschüttelnd in gebrochenen Latein “Nein... nicht Corvina... ich... Name ist Lana! ... _dominus_!“ fügte sie noch hastig im letzten Moment hinzu.

Blitzschnell schoss seine Hand vor und zerrte an ihren Haaren. Ein Schmerzlaut entfuhr ihr und sie versuchte verzweifelt seinen Griff zu lösen. Bestia ließ aber nicht ab...nein, er würde ihr zeigen WER der Herr hier war.  “ ...wenn ich sage dein Name ist nun fortan Corvina, dann ist es auch so! Ich dulde keine Widerworte! Schon gar nicht von einer _serva_!“ knurrte er sie an, in einem Tonfall der auch hartgesottene Legionäre zum schlottern gebracht hatte. “und nun komm hinein...“ an den Haaren zerrte er sie ins _contubernium_.

Im Halbschatten seiner 'Gemächer' ließ er sie loß, und sah zu wie sie sich maulend den Kopf rieb.

“Still!“ knurrte er. “hier ist nun dein neues Zuhause. Da neben dem Herd kannst du schlafen.“ er zeigte auf die Feuerstelle. “und nun räume auf!“

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, da erscholl die krächzende Stimme der _serva_. “ _dominus_... ich... tilgen... _contubernium_..?. Was?“  
Langsam drehte er sich um. Mit übertriebenem Kopfnicken zeigte er auf sein eher unordentliches _contubernium_.... wann hatte er zuletzt alles geordnet?.. “ja du Dummchen! Putzen!!“ und ging.

********

 **Valetudinarium**  war die Bezeichnung für Lazarette der römischen Armee.

 **Miles, moverini** \- Legionäre, ruht!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine! Endlich! Das dritte Kapitel ist endlich fertig! Yay!


	4. Lernen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So eine Sklavin hat viel zu lernen.....

So, jetzt hieß es wohl oder Übel putzen. Zumindest glaubte ich, dass mein neuer “ _dominus_ “ mir befohlen hatte. “Ach verdammt!“ maulte ich, “Zeitreisen sind möglich, aber eine automatische Übersetzung Latein-Deutsch gibt's nicht? So n' Scheiß!“

Mich im Raum umblicktend grummelte ich. “...und dann auch noch putzen...naja zumindest ist der Raum klein“. Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn man mir erklärt hätte, wo ich die spärlich herumliegenden Dinge hinräumen sollte. So konnte ich nur hoffen dass ich es richtig machte.

Zuerst rollte ich die Teppiche die den Boden bedeckten um die Füße vor der vom Boden durch die Dielen aufsteigenden Feuchtigkeit zu schützen, zusammen, um sie danach einzeln vor dem Centurio- _contubernium_ kräftig auszuschütteln. Hustend, mit zusammengekniffenen, tränenden Augen tat ich dies auch, nicht bedenkend dass vor ebendieser Tür ja Legionäre wachse halten konnten.

Uups.  
Der Legionär war wirklich nicht erfreut, so gar nicht. Von Kopf bis Fuß in eine feine Staub- und Dreckschicht gehüllt... das würde niemand gefallen

Meine rudimentären Lateinkentnisse zusammenkrazend und versuchte ich zu erklären: “ähm... _ego_ ... verdammt wie heißt das noch mal... ach ja... _purgo...contubernium... mea culpa...venia_... Jess...erm bei den Göttern ich hoffe das war richtig...“

Den noch sauberen nehmend Putzlappen und versuchte den Mann abzustauben. Knurrend riss dieser mir den Lappen aus der Hand und scheuchte mich zurück ins _contubernium_.

Ich protestierte lautstark! „Oi, au, nicht so ungehobelt!“ aber ohne viel Aufhebens war ich zurück im Zwielicht der Räumlichkeit geschoben. „und was ist mit dem Putzlappen, den brauch ich doch!?!“ schrie ich durch die sich schließende Tür dem Legionär nach. Nun ja, zumindest war er jetzt gewarnt, dass es staubig sein konnte. Aus Trotz öffnete ich die Tür dennoch wieder, und warf zugleich die ranzige, völlig durchgelegene Strohmatratze hinaus.

Da die Teppiche nun „sauber“ waren, begann ich den Boden mit diesen vorsintflutlichen, Methusalembesen, der wohl schon in seine letzten Zügen lag zu kehren. Die folgende Staubwolke, erstickte mich fast. Hustend und keuchend blickte ich mich suchend im _contubernium_ um, irgendwo musste doch wohl noch ein Stoffrest sein mit dem ich meine Atemwege halbwegs schützen konnte. Da, halbversteckt aus der linken Truhe lugend, sah ich etwas rotes.... Ein langes rotes Tuch entfaltete sich. Perfekt! Ich befeuchtete es leicht und wickelte es mir um Mund und Nase. Es roch zwar etwas seltsam, aber was sein musste musste sein!

Den Besen wiederaufnehmend, stürzte ich mich wieder in die Staubwolke, ein Kampfeslied auf den Lippen. Ich war so in meiner Aufgabe vertieft, dass ich nicht merkte wie jemand das _contubernium_ betrat. Mit Gusto schwang ich den Besen um eine weiter Ladung Dreck und Staub hinauszubefördern...nur.. da stand wer im Weg... Scheiße!!!!!

„SERVA!!!!!!“ brüllte mich mein _dominus_ an. Wie schon zuvor der Legionär war nun auch er eingestaubt. Vor Schreck warf ich den Besen in die Luft, nur um ihn nicht aufzufangen, sondern leider traf er Bestia mitten ins Gesicht. In eine dicke Dreckschicht gehüllt und mit Kratzern übersätem Gesicht starrte er mich verblüfft an, dann verzerrten sich seine Züge in Rage. „ _Du_ -“ mit zornesbebender Stimme brach er ab, atmete drei-mal durch, das rot aus seinem Gesicht verblasste und er griff der _Vitis_ die er wohl vergessen hatte. Im ersten Moment dachte ich er würde mir eine Überziehn, er wandte sich aber nur ab und stapfte vorsichhingrummelnd aus dem _contubernium_.

Trotz rasendem Herzen konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen und rief ihm nach „ _dominus_ , solltest du so rausgehen?“. Er warf mir nur einen giftigen Blick zu und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes, der ramponierte Helmbusch wippend, davon.

Traurig starrte ich auf die Überreste des Besens, der nun wohl endgültig in die ewigen Kehrgründe eingegangen war. Ratlos blickte ich mich um, da noch einiges an Kehrarbeit vor mir lag und ich nun keinen Ersatz mehr hatte. Da stach mir der Ersatzwedel des Centurionenhelms ins Auge. Innerlich debattierte ich mit mir selbst, ob ich diese Dummheit begehen sollte oder nicht. Ich entschied mich schlussendlich dafür. Säubern konnte ich ihn später. Die letzten Reste vom Dreck kehrte ich schnell und möglichst unauffällig zur Tür raus und ließ das verräterische Teil hinter der Truhe verschwinden nachdem ich es etwas abgebeutelt und zurechtgezupft hatte. Die Teppiche legte ich jetzt auch wieder an ihre angestammten Plätze.

Nun wandte ich mich der ranzigen Strohmatratze zu. Sie stank zum Himmel!!! Die Naht lösend schüttelte ich das alte Stroh vor der Tür auf einen Haufen, laut fluchend ob meiner lästigen Arbeit. Bei Pluto, da waren ja sogar Schimmelflecken die schon Schimmel angesetzt hatten!!! Wie lange war die wohl nicht mehr gewechselt worden!!! Selbst wenn ich frisches Stroh finden würde, in den ungewaschenen, stinkenden Sack konnte ich es doch nicht einfüllen! Zuvor musste dieser mit Seife, oder Ähnlichem gewaschen und getrocknet werden.

Aber wo finden... hmmm...

Ich wandte mich dem Wachposten zu, der mich argwöhnisch beobachtete. Mit der Sprachbarriere würde das schwierig werden...

„Ähm... _ego_... _lavo_... dasda.. _qua?_ “ ich zeigte auf den Stoff. „ _Sapo, qua_?“

Der Legionär, starrte mich zunächst verständnislos an, schüttelte dann seinen Kopf und bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen.

Zunächst statteten wir dem Legionswarenlager einen Besuch ab, wo uns ein miesmutiger Veteran erwartete. Na einem kurzen Wortwechsel händigte dieser meinem Begleiter ein kleines Paket und einen Bottich aus.

„ _Da nimm, und folge mir_ “ knurrte er drückte mir das Päckchen und den kleinen Zuber in die Hand und ging einfach los, davon ausgehend, dass ich weiter folgen würde. Seufzend tat ich dies auch, in einem Arm den stinkenden Sack im Zuber, in der anderen Hand... ich roch daran... Kernseife! Yay!

Der anhaltende Regen der vergangenen Wochen hatte das Lager in ein Schlamloch verwandelt, dass nur langsam auftrocknete, daher war es nicht leicht trockenen Boden zu finden um nicht allzu verdreckt am jeweiligen Ort wo man hinwollte anzukommen.

Das Lager war klein, ausgerichtet für 1 Legion, was jedoch keinesfalls hieß dass hier nicht große Entfernungen zurückzulegen waren. Es war unglaublich. Sicher, Brigetia in dieser Bauphase machte noch nicht so viel her wie es tun würde in späteren Jahren, wenn fast alle Gebäude aus Stein errichtet sein würden. Dennoch war ließ es mein Historikerherz höher schlagen... es war unglaublich geschäftig, überall waren Legionäre, Sklaven und andere Männer geschäftig in ihrem Tagwerk... ob sie nun marschierten, Essen kochten oder gerade dabei waren ihre Ausrüstung zu pflegen...der Gestank aber...der über Allem lag...auf den konnte ich wirklich verzichten!

Nach einem längeren Marsch erreichten wir das Westtor (langsamer als meinem Legionärsfreund lieb war; er ließ es mich spüren, _pilii_ waren wirklich hart...) und machten uns auf dem Weg zum Fluß.

Nein, nicht wie ihr vielleicht meint zum Hauptarm der Donau, in deren Ufernähe das Lager erbaut worden war, sondern ein ruhigerer, kleiner, etwas abseits gelegener Seitenarm der alten Dame. Die Schwärme an Mücken kündigten das Wasser schon an... verdammte Blutsauger!!!!

Mein Legionärsfreund (ich bezeichne ihn so, da ich damals seinen Namen nicht wusste) zeigte mir eine perfekte Stelle, ein alter Baum direkt am Ufer, dessen Wurzeln eine Art Bucht bildeten und sich ausgezeichnet eigneten zum Wäschewaschen.

Nun wohlan! Hoffend dass ich auf keine giftigen Schlangen treffen würde, setzte ich meine Fracht ab. Hier in der Bucht war das Wasser ruhig, weiter draussen hatte der Regen den Wasserlauf reissend anschwellen lassen. Ich kniete mich nun mießmutig hin und weichte den Matratzenstoff ein. „Verdammt ist das Wasser kalt!“ kreischte ich als ich meine Hände ins Wasser tauchte. Mein Legionärsfreund lachte nur höhnisch, den Tonfall meiner Worte erkennend wenn auch nicht deren Sinn. „Jaja, lach du nur!“ grummelte ich. „wie heisst du überhaupt hu... _tu.. namae.. est_...?“

Der Fußtritt traf mich völlig überraschend. Mit einem Quietschen stürzte ich kopfüber ins Wasser.

Hustend und prustend, wild um mich schlagend kam ich wieder an die Oberfläche. Der Stoff der Matzratze hatte sich um mich gewickelt und bildete gemeinsam mit der Tunika ein fesselndes Ergebnis das mich auf den offenen Flussarm hinauszubefördern drohte... ich bekam Panik! Um Hilfe kreischend versuchte ich das Ufer zu erreichen, was mir aber nicht wirklich gelang und ich immer näher zum reissenden Teil des Armes kam. Der Legionär fand das Alles sehr lustig, er lachte sogar schallend ob meiner Panik. Das musste seine Rache sein dafür, dass ich ihn zuvor (unabsichtlich) eingestaubt hatte. Als ihm jedoch klar wurde dass aus Spaß bitterer Ernst würde und er Bestia erklären müsste wie ihm denn die _Serva_ abhanden gekommen war, bekam auch er es mit der Angst zu tun und versuchte mir zu helfen. Ins Wasser konnte er schlecht. In voller Rüstung? Ne, ein nogo. So streckte er mir einen langen Ast entgegen, an den ich mich mit aller Kraft klammerte und dem rettenden Ufer entgegengezogen wurde.

Heftig schnaufend, hysterisch wimmernd lag ich rücklings am Ufer, mein Körper brannte vor Adrenalin und Anstrengung. Da beugte sich der Legionär über mich, mit einer doch besorgten Miene. „ _Alles Klar? Lebst du noch?_ Bestia _wird mir den Hals umdrehen wenn dir Ärgeres geschehen ist... Scheiße... brauchst du einen Medicus?_ “, er klatschte mir hart ins Gesicht. Eine links und eine rechts...

Meine Hand schoss hoch und traf ihn direkt in der Nase. „ _Feline_!“ jaulte ich, mein panikvernebeltes Gehirn auf Instinkt geschaltet.

Erst als der scharfe Schmerz in meiner Hand und das laute Fluchen in meinem Gehirn registrierten wurde mir klar was ich da eigentlich getan hatte. Schwungvoll setze ich mich auf, die triefenden Haare aus dem Gesicht wischend. „Ups, sorry Mann. Aber warum versuchst du mich auch zu ertränken!“ knurrte ich.

Schwankend und vor Adrenalin zitternd stemmte ich mich hoch. Ich war triefnass. Mir zunächst die Haare auswringend, blickte ich auf den Legionär der sich immer noch die Nase hielt, Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Seine dunklen Augen blitzen mich an.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte, „selber schuld...“

Doch nun kam er drohen auf mich zu, und ich wich zurück, wohlweislich, wissend dass er um einiges stärker und vor allem trainierter war als ich.. ich wollte nun wirklich keine von ihm aufgelegt bekommen oder Schlimmeres. Bevor er jedoch Hand anlegen konnte, stolperte er unglücklich und fiel kopfüber in die selbe Bucht wie ich.

Ungläubig starrte ich,... dann brach ich in schallendes Gelächter aus, das mich in die Kie zwang. Diese Situation...diese Situation war einfach zu komisch!

Dieses Mal war es ich die ihm die Hand hinstreckte um dem Gefallenen aus dem 'Wasser zu helfen, „ _Fatum_ “ sprach ich und lächelte „ _pax_?

Er starrte mich einfach nur wortlos an, dann schüttele er seinen Kopf und hiefte seinen nassen Körper mit Müh und Not gerade so aus dem Wasser. Den Göttern sei Dank war er nur in den seichten Teil der Bucht gelandet und somit nicht wie ein Stein gesunken. Schwer atmend saß er nun am Ufer. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

„Entschuldigung was hast du gesagt, ich hab's nicht verstanden? Erm, _quid hoc_?“ versuchte ich es wieder auf Latein

„M _ein Name ist Popularis Pugnator. Und du bist die seltsamste serva die mir je untergekommen ist_!“ sprach er nun lauter.

Diesen Satz hatte ich nun aber mehr oder weniger verstanden. „Ah! eh... _mihi nomen est_ Lana!“ und ich streckte ihm meine Hand hin.

Er blickte mich nur verständnislos an, sodass ich die Hand zurückzog und mich verlegen räusperte. Ich blickte mich suchen um, auf der Suche nach einem anderen“Gesprächsthema“.

Da fiel mein Blick auf den triefnassen, immer noch nicht gereinigten Matratzenstoff. Seufzend, bückte ich mich um den Seifenbrocken der neben mir lag und kniete mich wieder an der Waschstelle direkt neben Popularis. Den Stoff ordentlich einseifend, begann ich den anstrengenden Reinigungsprozess, mir innerlich die Magie der modernen Technik herbeiwünschend, äußerlich fluchend. Popularis Pugnator beobachtete mich, auf einer Wurzel sitzend und ein Grinsen seinen Mund umspielend.

Am liebsten hätte ich ihm eine geschmiert, mir war kalt, die nasse Tunika klebte an meinem Körper, die Haare fielen mir kontinuierlich triefend ins Gesicht. Kurzum, ich stank zum Himmel. Ich wollte wirklich nicht die Bucht betreten, wirklich nicht, aber ich hatte wohl keine Wahl. Ins Wasser watend bis es mir zum Po reichte, begann ich mich mit der Kernseife von Oben bis unten einzuschäumen. Die Tunika behielt ich aus offensichtlichen Gründen an, wenngleich auch diese durch die Nässe sehr durchscheinend geworden war.

„ _Serva_ Lena _, was tust du da?_ “ rief Popularis entnervt aber zugleich unsäglich amüsiert. „ _ich will dich nicht nochmals aus der Strömung ziehen müssen!_!“

Ich verstand zwar die Worte nicht konnte aber ihre Bedeutung erahnen,und winkte nur ab „ _lavatum ire_ “. Etwas tiefer im Wasser, mit dem Rücken zum Ufer löste ich die Fibeln um die Front der Tunika gut zu säubern.

„ _Serva, was tust du da?_ “ dröhnte es nochmals über das Rauschen des Flusses hinweg. Dieses Mal war es jedoch die Stimme meines _dominus_.

****

Bestia hatte einen schlechten Tag. Erst vergaß er seine _vitis_ , dann wurde er bei der Rückkehr ins _contubernium_ mit einer rießigen Staubwolke und einem Besen ins Gesicht begrüßt. Und im Zentrum des Chaos war seine neue _serva_. Diese... am liebsten hätte er ihr eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel angedeihen lassen...

Seine Männer hatten sich das Lachen kaum verbeissen können als er mit zerkratztem Gesicht und verwuscheltem Helmbusch zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war.

Sprüche, wie 'welcher Katze ist er wohl in die Quere gekommen' oder 'war sie gut' wisperten rundherum. Sie glaubten wohl er sei taub! Die würden schon sehen...

„ _State_!“ brüllte er, „ _In agmen venite,_ _cursim procedite!_ “, er würde ihnen zeigen wer hier das sagen hatte! Heute würde gedrillt werden bis ohnmächtig würden!

Bestia trieb seine Truppen zu einen brutalen Marschschritt an, immer wieder sich einen Legionär herausnehmend und ihm einen 'prüfenden' Tritt versetzend.

Als sie nun am Seitenarm der Donau entlangmarschierten fiel ihm etwas ins Auge. Er musste zweimal hinschauen um es wirklich zu begreifen... seine _serva_ , die er im _contubernium_ zurückgelassen hatte, badete ungeniert am Flussufer! Wo war ihre Wache? Wie konnte diese es zulassen dass sie sich entfernte? Da, der Legionär saß auch einer Wurzel und genoß offenbar den Anblick SEINER _serva_ , das durfte NICHT sein. Sie war SEIN! NUR SEIN!!! Die Götter hatten sie ihm gesandt! Wie konnte er es wagen!!

„Optio, übernimm. Ich stoße bald wieder zu euch!“, zornesbebend stapfte er in Richtung der Beiden.

Sie waren jeweils so versunken in ihre Tätigkeiten, dass sie ihn nicht kommen hörten. Innrelich schüttelte er den Kopf, wenn er nun ein Barbar wäre...

„ _Serva, was tust du da?_ “ brüllte er , hinter einem Baum hervortretend. Popularis Pugnator fiel vor Schreck von der Wurzel, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder auf und stand stramm. Gut!

Seine _serva_ war eine völlig andere Sache, sie quietschte und wirbelte herum, völlig vergessend, dass sie wohl die Fibeln gelöst hatte. Die Tunika glitt ihr auf die Hüften, ihre naßen Brüste entblößend... Bei Amor! Heute Nacht musste sie endlich komplett ihm gehören.

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden und so wurde ihr wohl erst bewusst was geschehen war. Die Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht und sie zog hastig das die Tunika wieder nach oben, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend und tiefer ins Wasser sinkend. Oh sie sah aus wie eine zerzauste Wassernymphe.

„Ah, äh... ich...waschen...mich..., dominus.“ stammelte sie in ihren gebrochenem Lateinkauderwelsch. „ ich.. waschen.. _dasda“_ und sie zeigte auf ein nasses Stück Stoff das an der Uferböschung lag. Zuerst erkannte er es nicht, aber dann... „Meine MATRATZE!!!! Was hast du GETAN?!!!“ die _serva_ , zuckte nur mit den Schultern und murmelte „waschen“ vor sich hin.

Bestia wandte sich nun Popularis Pugnator zu und befahl zähneknirschend „ _nuntio!_ “

Mit erstaunlich fester Stimme, ob der Lage, erstattete der Legionär Bericht, „die _Serva_ reinigte wie befohlen das _contubernium, centurio_. Sie brachte dann die Matratze vor die Tür, leerte sie dort aus und proklamierte sie waschen zu wollen. Ich habe sie zum Lagermeister und dann hierher geleitet, damit sie das Stück reinigen konnte. Dabei ist sie leider auch selbst hineingefallen und ich musste sie retten. Und zuletzt... nun ja... aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck schließend, würde ich sagen es hat ihr zu sehr gestunken und sie wollte sich waschen... ich habe Wache gehalten wie befohlen...“.

„Angestarrt hast du sie! Nichts weiter!! Sie ist mein, hast du verstanden? MEIN! Nur weiter so und du hast Latrinendienst! Sei froh dass ich dir nur einen Monat Nachtwache auferlege!“ knurrte er, „bring sie zurück zum _contubernium_ , und hoffe das der Matratzeninhalt noch da ist!“

Das gesagt, drehte er sich wieder zu seiner _serva_ um, die in der Zwischenzeit wieder angekleidet war, und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„...und du... was mach ich bloß mit dir...“ langsam trat er auf sie zu, und wie Beute das ein Raubtier witterte, wich sie zurück, Nasenflügel bebend. Seinem Namen alle Ehre machend, griff er blitzschnell zu. Eine Hand in ihr Haar windend, die Andere um ihre Hüfte schlingend, zog er sie an sich.

 Den Kopf leicht drehend um sie nicht mit seinem Helm auszuknocken küsste er sie hart auf den Mund. Zum einen um seinen Besitzanspruch deutlich zu machen zum Anderen musste er sie kosten!

Vor Schreck war sie steif wie ein Holzpfahl, aber alsbald begann sie sich zu wehren. Bei den  Göttern, war sie ein feuriges kleines Ding! Das Knie im Schritt, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet! Die Luft blieb ihm weg.“

Uuggh!“ seine Finger wurden automatische  schlaffer und sie konnte sich aus seinem Griff herauswinden.

Mit hoch erhobenen Kopf stapfte sie den Hügel hoch und ging schnellen Schrittes Richtung  Lager, die Matratze über der Schulter, wohl sicher um möglichst schnell von ihm wegzukommen.

Pflichtgetreu folgte ihr die wartende Wache...

***

So schnell ich konnte entfernte ich mich von meinem _dominus_. Ich konnte noch immer seinen brennenden Kuss auf meinen Lippen spüren. Sein Blick,welcher mir folgte, schien mich zu durchbohren.

Bei den Göttern was hatte ich getan! Vom Regen in die Traufe...typisch ich! Es war zum Haare raufen. Hoffentlich konnte ich mich auf die eine oder andere Art vor den Folgen des eben geschehenen schleichen...hoffentlich...

Den Rückweg in einer klatschnassen Tunika zu machen war zudem auch kein Spaß, der Stoff klebte unangenehm an meinem Körper und zog den Blick der sich im Lager befindlichen Legionäre auf mich, doch Popularis Pugnator konnte sie mit bösen Blicken auf Abstand halten. Ich war dennoch froh als wir unser Centurionen-contubernium erreichten. Der Strohhaufen war, den Göttern sei Dank noch da... stinkend wie er war.

Popularis bezog Stellung während ich ins Innere der Behausung schlüpfte um mir eine trockene Tunika (die einzige Weitere die sich noch in meinem Besitz befand) anzuziehen. Leider besaß ich immer noch keine Unterwäsche... ich musste wohl Bestia ausdrücklich darum bitten mir die _Faszie subligaris_ und _Subligar_ _zu beschaffen._

Dies getan, nahm ich einen leeren Korb und trat wieder nach draußen ins Freie. Erst jetzt viel mir auf dass im Stroh etwas glitzerte. Ich bückte mich und zog eine kleine juwelenbesetzte Brosche hervor... das war seltsam... ich begann in dem Haufen zu wühlen und förderte weitere Schätze zu Tage. Alsbald war der kleine Korb gefüllt und ich richtete mich mit krachendem Rücken auf. Den Göttern sei Dank war das Stroh und die darin verborgenen Wertgegenstände noch da gewesen, ansonsten hätte mich mein _dominus_ wohl einen Kopf kürzer gemacht.

Den Korb in den Händen überlegte ich noch was ich weiter tun sollte, meine Gedankengänge wurden jedoch jäh unterbrochen als zwei Stallbedienstete herankamen und einen großen Bottich voll neuem Stroh zwischen sich trugen. Das musste wohl meine neue Matratzenfüllung sein die im Namen des Centurios bestellt wurde. Ich bedeutete ihnen dass sie s ins _Contubernium_ bringen sollten und folgte ihnen ins Halbdunkel.

Sobald sie ihre Last abgestellt hatten verschwanden sie wieder nach draussen und ließen mich alleine zurück. Den Korb auf dem leeren Bettgestell abstellend, begab ich mich zu Feuerstelle die inzwischen heruntergebrannt war.

Was sollte ich nun tun... ich starrte in die glühende Asche. Vorsichtig versuchte ich das Feuer erneut zu entfachen, was mir jedoch nicht gelang. Ich hatte noch nie selbst auf urtümliche Art Feuer entfacht, ich kannte mich ja nur mit Feuerzeugen und Streichhölzern aus die hier Mangelware zu sein schienen. Ich seufzte, da musste wohl wieder Popularis herhalten.

Ich steckte meinen Kopf aus der Türöffnung und bedeutete der Wache dass ich seine Hilfe brauchte. Auf den Herd zeigend und mit den Achseln zuckend versuchte ich ihm klar zu machen was ich wollte. Als er verstand was ich eigentlich wollte, rollte er mit den Augen, murmelte etwas vor sich hin und zeigte mir dann wie ich Feuer machen konnte. Danach beeilte er sich wieder vor die Tür zu kommen um ja nicht schlechtes Gerede zu provozieren und sie weiteren Ärger mit seinem Centurio aufzuhalsen.

Das Feuer prasselte nun fröhlich dahin und ich breitete den Matratzenstoff und meine Tunika über den nahegelegene Dachbalken aus um sie zu trocknen und nicht der Gefahr auszuliefern irgendetwas in Brand zu stecken.

Es wurde wohl auch Zeit dass ich auch etwas kochte, aber was und vorallem wie? Ich hatte ja noch nie auf einer Feuerstelle gekocht, aber wohl an...

Ein großer Kessel stand neben dem Herd den ich nun mit Wasser füllte und an den Haken hing um es zu kochen zu bringen. Danach begann ich in den diversen Schränkchen und Tiegel zu schauen die hier gestapelt wurden. Ich fand Gemüse, etwas einggesalzenes Fleisch, Gewürze und andere Zutaten die ich zu gebrauchen gedachte. Zudem fand ich einen Tiegel mit etwas das aussah wie Ricotta und auch einen Topf mit Honig. Nun denn, mit der Grütze, einem Ei, Butter und gedachte ich Grießnockerl zu machen, mit der Suppe als Vorspeise, das gekochte Fleisch mit dem Gemüse, als Hauptspeise und Globuli mit Honig als Nachtisch, wenn denn alles funktionierte... hoffentlich. Mit einem Stoßgebet an die Götter machte ich mich an die Arbeit.

Es war nicht leicht, wirklich nicht, mehr als einmal verbrannte ich mir die Finger am heißen Metall der Töpfe und Kessel, dennoch konnte ich schlussendlich auf ein vollständiges Abendessen blicken, das auch schmeckte! Jedenfalls mir.

Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und mir blieb nichts andere übrig als auf meinen _dominus_ zu warten und aufzupassen dass das Essen nicht anbrannte.

Ich begann wieder nervös umherzuzupfeln. Wer weiß was Bestia mit mir noch vorhatte. Nach dem heutigen Mittag... Scheiße!! Nicht gut, gar nicht gut.. ich musste auf der Hut bleiben!

Endlich war es so weit, draussen vor der Tür wurde es laut. Mit lautem Gescheppere trat Bestia ins _Contubernium._

Sein Blick überflog den Raum und blieb an mir hängen, ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

Er bedeutet mir vom Herd wegzutreten und zu ihm zu kommen. Vorsichtig trat ich näher an ihn heran, dennoch aus seiner Reichweite bleibend. Er jedoch krümmte seinen Finger und befahl mir noch näher zu kommen. Ich schluckte hart, tat jedoch wie befohlen. Nun so nah vor ihm stehend, konnte ich ihn riechen. Schweiß und Mann, eine seltsame Mischung. „ _Hilf mir die Rüstung abzulegen_ “ befahl er mir, und zeigte auf seine s _egmentata_ und ich verstand. Er wollte dass ich ihm half sich der Rüstung zu entledigen. Erleichtert seufzte ich auf. Nun gut ich konnte es versuchen, ich hatte dies ja noch nie getan...

Zuerst nahm ich ihm seinen Helm mit seiner typischen _crista transversa_ , seinem queren Helmbusch und ab, und setze ihn auf das Rüstgestell. Danach wandte ich mich seiner _segmentata_ und dem _cingulum_ zu.

Es war eine Pfriemelarbeit! Die Lederschließen waren wirklich eine Herausforderung! Endlich hatte ich es geschafft, nur um zu erkennen dass sich unter der _segmentata_ ein Kettenhemd befand... und das mich zwang mich beinahe an ihn zu schmiegen um es ihm auszuziehen! Die _segmentata_ war schwer, sehr schwer. Unter Keuchen schleppte ich sie ebenfalls zum Ständer. Und nun zum infernalen Kettenhemd... Bestia's Lippen umspielte ein dreckiges Grinsen und ich knurrte ihn an. 'Monster'...

Er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und breitete erwartungsvoll die Arme aus.

Wie  ich es vorausgesehen hatte musste ich mich eng an ihn drücken um das Kettenhemd über seinen Kopf zu heben, denn er weigerte sich, sich zu bücken. Endlich hatte ich es im Arm doch das Gewicht brachte mich ins Schwanken und ich wurde zu Boden gezogen. Auf dem Rücken liegend wie eine Schildkröte die unter einem Stein gefangen lag! Lautes Lachen hallte im _contubernium_ wieder. Bestia krümmte sich vor Lachen... und ich zog ein Gesicht. „Lach nicht und hilf mir lieber auf, du Wüstling!!“ maulte ich. Mit einem Seufzen bückte er sich und zog mich hoch, jedoch mit so einem Schwung, dass ich direkt in seinen Armen landete. „Uff..“. Einen seiner muskulösen Arme schlang er um meine Hüfte, den Anderen um meine Schultern. Ich war vollständig gefangen! Ich versuchte mich panisch herauszuwinden, aber erfolglos... seine Arme waren wie Stahlbänder die sich immer enger zogen und mir die Luft abschnitten. Dann spürte ich etwas... etwas Hartes das insistierend gegen meine Hüfte drückte. „Nein!“ kreischte ich umso mehrversuchte ich mich zu befreien. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor meinen Augen aber er ließ mich nicht los. Stattdessen schob er mich rückwärts durch den Raum Richtung Lagerstatt. Er hielt jedoch inne als er dem nackten Gestell gewahr wurde. Ich versuchte ihn wieder in den Schritt zu treten, was mir jedoch nicht gelang da er nun darauf gefasst war. „ _State_!“ knurrte er und ich erstarrte vor Angst. Seine Finger griffen hart in meine Haare und bogen meinen Kopf nach hinten. Seine Augen glühten vor Lust, während mir die Tränen hochkamen. Ich bebte am ganzen Körper, dennoch stoppte er nicht. Stattdessen begann er die Fibeln zu lösen die meine Tunika zusammenhielten. Mit jedem freigelegten Zentimeter an Haut stieg meine Angst ins Unermessliche... ich war blind vor Panik und hyperventilierte fast. Seine Finger fanden wieder meine Haare und drehte meinen Kopf so dass er mich bequem küssen konnte. Seine Lippen pressten sich auf die meinen, stießen aber auf erbitterten Widerstand. Mit all meiner Kraft hielt ich meinen Mund fest verschlossen und bog mich fast nach hinten durch um Distanz zu wahren. Bestia grunzte zornig und verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen. Seine Zunge glitt an meinen Zähnen entlang und ich musste ein Würgen unterdrücken. Plötzlich riss er an meinen Haaren und vor lauter Schmerz schrie ich auf, und infolge dessen den Mund zu öffnen. Diesen Moment der Schwäche nutzend stieß er seine Zunge tief in meinen Mund.  Aus Reflex versuchte ich ihn zu beissen, hatte jedoch nicht mit seinem Daumen gerechnet der sich schmerzhaft in meinen Mundwinkel schob um meine Lippen und Zähne offen zu halten. So ergötzte er sich an mir. Seine andere Hand löste inzwischen meinen Gürtel, sodass die Tunika auf den Boden glitt und ich fast nackt dastand. Nur das _subligar_ schützte meine Würde noch. Doch diese Barriere sollte alsbald auch dem Ansturm seiner Finger zum Opfer fallen.

Nun glitten seine Hände frei über meinen Rücken bis hinab zu meinem Po und presste unsere Unterkörper aneinander. Leise stöhnte er auf, „bei den Göttern!“ und stieß mich unvermittelt auf den Boden. Völlig verblüfft blieb ich mit schmerzendem Rücken liegen. So schnell kam ich gar nicht zu Sinnen schon hatte er sich dem _subarmalis_ , dem gefütterten Unterbau und seiner Tuniken entledigt. So stand er nur mit seinem _subligar_ und den Beinschienen bekleidet über mir. Hätte ich nicht eine solche Angst gehabt auf der Stelle vergewaltigt zu werden, hätte ich seinen Körper als SEHR ansehnlich erachten. Aber so...

Schrecklichste Bilder zogen an meinem inneren Auge vorbei als er sich über mich kniete.

Mit wiederentfachten Mut eines ausweglos in die Ecke gedrängten Tieres schlug ich um mich und versuchte gleichzeitig ihn von mir abzuwerfen, erfolglos. Meine Nägel kratzten über sein Gesicht, was er aber sofort unterband indem er meine Hände über meinen Kopf zog und dort festhielt. „ _du kleine Wildkatze...das wirst du büßen_...“ brutal küsste er mich, unsere Zähne krachten aneinander und ich glaubte Blut zu schmecken... ich schickte ein Stoßgebet an die Götter... nur noch sie konnten mich retten!

Es polterte.

Doch woher dieses laute Geräusch herkam, war in meinem Zustand nicht möglich.

Das Poltern wurde lauter, und nun mischte sich eine Stimme darunter. Mein Gehirn war zu sehr von Angst vernebelt als ich den Sinn der Worte erfassen konnte.

Knurrend ließ Bestia von mir ab und herrschte „ _ja?!_ “ niemand antwortete. „ _Ja! Was ist denn?!_ “ brüllte er nun und ließ endlich von mir ab um aufzustehen und zu Tür zu gehen.

Dumpf erklang eine Stimme die proklamierte „ _der Legat will dich SOFORT sprechen!_ “

Mit schwärzester Laune, kleidete er sich an und verließ das _contubernium_.

Zu perplex, blieb ich zunächst liegen, dann als jedoch als die Kälte der Nacht in meine Knochen drang rappelte ich mich zögernd auf, immer noch von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Langsam, wie eine alte gebrechliche Frau, zog ich mich an. Was sollte ich nur tun? Weglaufen war keine Option. Ich würde nie unerkannt das Lager verlassen können, und schlimmer noch, ich konnte als entlaufene Sklavin gebrandmarkt werden. Und ein riesiges **F** auf meiner Stirn... darauf konnte ich  wirklich verzichten.

Mein schweifender Blick fiel auf das Abendessen, das inzwischen kalt geworden war. Um mich irgendwie zu beschäftigen begann ich es mit zittrigen Händen erneut zu wärmen. Und harrte verzweifelt der Dinge die da kamen.

Übelkeit übermannte mich jedoch und ich rannte zum Eimer in der Ecke und übergab mich.

 *****

  * **Contubernium**  „Zeltgemeinschaft“, Mehrzahl: Contubernia) mit in der Regel acht Mann war die kleinste organisatorische Einheit in der antiken römischen Armee
  *   ** _ego_**... _ **purgo**... **contubernium**... **mea culpa**... **venia**_
  * **lavo**.... **qua**? waschen....wo?
  * **Sapo, qua**? Seife, wo?
  * **pilii** Lanzen
  * **tu.. namae.. est** dein...Name...ist
  * **Feline** Katzenhaft
  * **Fatum** Schicksal
  * **pax** Friede
  * **quid hoc**? Was ist das?
  * **mihi nomen est** mein Name ist
  * **lavatum ire** waschen mich
  * **vitis** Die Vitis war ein aus Rebenholz gefertigter Stab, der von römischen Centurionen als Zeichen ihres Ranges getragen wurde. Dieser spazierstockgroße Stab wurde von jedem Centurio an der rechten Seite getragen. Er war ein Symbol des Ranges, den der Centurio bekleidete und konnte auch als Bestrafungsinstrument dienen.
  * **State**! Stillgestanden!
  * **In agmen venite, cursim procedite!** Tretet in Kolonne an, im Laufschritt vorrücken!
  * **nuntio**! Berichte!
  * **Faszie subligaris** und **Subligar** \- altrömische Unterhose und BH
  * **crista transversa** quergestellter Helmbusch Abzeichnen des Centurionenranges
  * **Lorica segmentata** ist ein Glieder-, Schienen- oder Spangenpanzer,
  * **Cingulum militare** (Kriegsgürtel) wird der Gürtel genannt, mit dem römische Soldaten ihre Tunika gürteten. An ihm waren oft noch die Pteryges und der Pugio befestigt. Die Form bestand entweder aus einem Hüftgürtel, der mit Bronzeplättchen verziert war, oder später aus zwei sich kreuzenden Lederriemen, die um die Hüfte gebunden wurden.
  * **subarmalis** römisches, aus Leder und Leinen vernähtes, kurzärmeliges Panzerunterkleid



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine! Kapitel 4 ist fertig!


	5. Der Befehl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marschbefehl....

Bestia konnte es nicht glauben, er war so nah an seinem Ziel gewesen, so nah! Und nun wurde er zum Legaten gerufen! Ausgerechnet jetzt. Die Götter mussten wirklich etwas gegen ihn haben! Er bebte vor Zorn und unerfüllter Lust. Er knurrte der Wache vor der Tür zu dass er auf seine Sklavin aufpassen sollte, damit sie ja nichts dummes anstellen konnte während er nicht da war.

Er ging die _via praetoria_ entlang zum _praetorium_. Dort angekommen meldete er sich bei den wachhabenden Soldaten die ihn hineinließen. Entlang des Korridors an Schreibstuben vorbei wurde er zum Legaten geführt.

„Ah Centurio Bestia, gut dich zu sehen.“ Vipsanius Pulcher saß hinter seinem mit sich stapelnden Schriftrollen. „Ich habe dir etwas mitzuteilen. Im Morgengrau nimmst du das Versorgungsschiff nach Carnuntum. Hier ist dein Versetzungsbefehl. Eine Centurionenstelle bei der XI Claudia in Vindonissa. Wegen des Fehlers meines Vorgängers und der schlechten Lauen unseres Kaisers sollen nicht die besten Männer sinnlos aufgerieben werden. Ich habe meinen mir noch verblieben Einfluss genutzt und einige Gefallen eingefordert die mir noch geschuldet wurden und konnte eben dich und 2 weitere exzellente  Centurionen   in anderen Legionen unterbringen wo ihr eure Talente aufs vollste ausschöpfen könnt. Du wirst sogar befördert mein Freund!  _Pilus Prior._ Wer weiß... vielleicht übertrumpfst du sogar deinen Onkel! Ich erwarte nicht lebend von hier wegzukommen, somit sollen wenigstens einige die Erinnerung an die XXI Rapax weiterleben lassen. Ich erlaube dir zudem das Pferd und den Esel mitzunehmen, nimm dies als Abschiedsgeschenk meinerseits. Es war mir eine Freude Centurio... wegtreten!“

***

Bestia war.. gelinde gesagt, geschockt. Nie hätte er sich so etwas erträumen können. Aber was war mit seinen treuen Männern, er musste sie dem sicheren Tod überlassen. Und es waren oftmals sehr gute Männer dabei, um die es Rom schade sein sollte... dennoch konnte er sich dem Befehl des Legaten nicht widersetzen.

Bestia hatte nie erwartet die Pension zu erreichen. Doch nun bestand Hoffnung.

Nun denn... es blieb wohl nichts Anderes übrig... er würde seine Freunde unter den _centurionen_ auf eine letzte Runde Laverna im _comissio_ einladen. Mit diesem Vorsatz machte er sich auf in Richtung der Unterkunft von Mamercus Metellius.

***

„Dann sehen wir uns sobald ich alles für die Abreise vorbereitet habe!“ rief Bestia über seine Schulter seinem Optio Macius Rufus zu, der wohl sein Nachfolger werden würde.

„Sicher mein Freund!“ antwortete dieser mit einem Augenzwinkern „ich weiss ja, dass du viel zu tun hast“

„Jaja“ grummelte Bestia und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem _contubernium._

Dort angekommen, vernahm er Stimmen. Die eine war eindeutig seine Sklavin, die Andere jedoch.... er riss die Tür auf und brüllte „was geht hier vor?!?“

Popularis Pugnator ließ vor Schreck den Löffel fallen den er sich gerade mit Genuß zum Mund führen wollte. Er sprang auf und salutierte, „ich... ich habe nur überprüft ob sie dich nicht vergiften will _centurio_!“

„Raus! Geh zurück in dein _contubernium_! Dein Dienst für heute ist zu Ende!“

Bestia grinste als er den Legionär beobachtete, wie dieser sich beinahe überschlagend aus der Tür stürzte. Dann wandte er sich seiner Sklavin zu die zitternd an die Wand gepresst neben dem Herd stand.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat an sie heran, „ _Pax, serva_. Hab keine Angst.“. Sie kniff nur die Augen zusammen und wandte ihren Kopf ab als er seine Hand ausstreckte um ihre Wange zu streicheln. Bestia seufzte und zog sie an sich. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und sie schluchzte verhalten. „Shhh, Mädel.“ er streichelte über ihr Haar und dachte daran was ihm seine Mutter all die Jahre zuvor eindringlich gesagt hatte.

_'Filius, bedenke dass, wenn du dich einem Mädchen zu nähern gedenkst, sei sie nun Freigeboren oder eine Sklavin, allen ist männliche Gewalt zuwider. Sie wollen liebevoll umschmeichelt, nicht brutal gezwungen werden! Bedenke meine Worte, filius! Sie werden dir viel Kummer und Ärger ersparen und ein erfülltes Liebesleben bereiten! Egal was dein pater familias sagt'_

„Ich werde dir nichts tun, Götterbotin, nicht so. Wahrlich du hast mir Glück gebracht... ich dachte wirklich ich würde hier ehrlos verrecken... aber du hast mir durch den Willen der Götter eine neue Chance gegeben. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht wirklich verstehst, aber auch  das wird sich bald ändern.“

Corvina starrte ihn mit tränenverquollenen Augen an. Ja, sinnierte er, der Name passte wirklich zu ihr... ihre krächzende Stimme, besonders wenn sie aufgeregt war, klang wie das Geplärre einer Krähe.

Sie schien sich zu fangen. Ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und sie stand auf, Rücken gerade wie ein Legionär bereit zum Kampf. "Iss, _Dominus_!" und sie zeigte zum Tisch. sie sprach weiter in ihrer eigenen Sprache, was Bestia deutete als 'sonst wird es kalt'. 

Er nickte ihr zu und setzte sich und schon bald hatte er eine dampfende Schüssel Suppe vor sich stehen in der 2 undefinierbare weissliche Klumpen schwammen. Mit hochgezogener Augenbrauen kostete er vorsichtig, nur um sich einen Moment später hungrig die Suppe in sich hineinzuschaufeln.

Corvina gab ein zufriedenes Grunzen von sich und wandte sich wieder dem Herd und den weiteren darauf stehenden Töpfen zu. Als er seine Schüssel bis auf den letzten Tropfen ausgelöffelt hatte, folgte ein Teller mit einem köstlich duftendem Fleischgericht. Wenn es so gut schmeckte wie es roch... wahrlich mit dieser _serva_ hatte er einen Glücksgriff getan.

****

Ich wusste nicht weiter. Die Situation war so verfahren.... bei den Göttern.... ich beschlossen einfach so zu tun als wäre das Ganze nie passiert, es zu verdrängen.... wie lange das aber gut gehen mochte... würde wohl die Zeit zeigen.  
Jetzt konzentrierte ich mich auf den Abwasch, der zu tun war. Ich stieß ein leises, bitteres Lachen aus, eindeutig Hausfrau ...

Nachdem ich ihm den Nachtisch serviert hatte, war mir keine Aufgabe geblieben die ich ausführen konnte und so wartete ich unruhig einfach ab was Bestia für mich in Petto hatte.

Als er die Schüssel mit dem Finger ausgeschleckt hatte um auch den letzten Rest Honig und Mohn zu genießen, lehnte er sich zufrieden zurück. Sein Blick schweifte sinnierend über mich. ' _Serva_ , ….'

Ich verstand nur das erste Wort, und konnte meinen Herrn nur verständnislos anstarren, hoffen dass er dies nicht als Weigerung verstand und mich bestrafte. Mein inneres Feuer war so ziemlich gelöscht worden durch die Ereignisse des Abends.

  
Tief seufzend stand er auf und bedeute mir ihm zu folgen, was ich auch wenngleich zögernd tat. Er begann die Schriftrollen, Kleider und anderen Nippes zu stapeln und wegzuschließen. Bei jedem einzelnen Stück, zeigte er drauf und sprach jeweils ein Wort. Ich brauchte etwas um zu verstehen, was er damit bezweckte.... er wollte mir die lateinische Sprache lehren! ...Und zugleich aufräumen?

Nein... das war mehr wie... es wirkte als ob...nein...nein! Er verließ diesen Ort! Oh bei den  
Göttern... und ich!!!??? was war mit mir??!! Ohne ihn war ich aufgeschmissen! Das Blut rauschte mir in den Ohren und schwarze Funkten tanzten vor meinen Augen...der Blick verschwamm mir....

Ein scharfer Schmerz erblühte auf meiner Wange. Undeutlich glitt das besorgte Gesicht Bestias in mein Blickfeld. Hatte er mich gerade geschlagen? „Was...“ fragte ich.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er zeigte zuerst auf sich, dann auf mich und dann machte er eine Geste wie _'gehen'._ Erst da ging mir ein Licht auf. Er würde mich mitnehmen!!! Erleichtert atmete ich auf nur um gleich wieder scharf einzuatmen. Quer durch das Imperium reisen!!! ...wo es Bären, Barbaren und andere feindlich gesinnte Wesen gab die auf der Lauer lagen?! Scheiße... immer ich.

Grunzendes Gelächter erschütterte den kleinen Raum, ich blickte hoch und erstarrte.. mein _dominus_  bog sich vor Lachen. Mein Mienenspiel schien ihn sehr zu erheitern.

Beleidigt warf ich eine Schriftrolle nach ihm die er mit unglaublichen Reflexen fing und wieder verstaute.

Alsbald waren jedoch alle Habseligkeiten verträumt und in zwei Lager unterteilt. Dinge die  wir mitnehmen konnten und Dinge die wohl entweder verkauft oder später nachgesendet  werden würden. Ich ging davon aus dass wir per Pferd bzw Maulesel reisen würden.

***

Zufrieden blickte Bestia sich um, alle Habseligkeiten aufgeteilt und nun blieb nur noch am Morgen das Bettzeug ebenfalls einzupacken.

Nun war es an der Zeit sich mit seinen Freunden ausgiebig zu verabschieden.

Seine _serva,_ die sich wohl von ihrer Panikattacke erholt hatte und nun auf weitere Anweisungen seinerseits wartete. Sie war nicht dumm, das hatte er gemerkt... sie war beinahe zu klug für eine Frau... wenngleich auch etwas naiv. Glaubte sie etwa wirklich er würde sie zurücklassen, hier? Nein, sie gehörte nur ihm!

Er zog sie wieder an sich, und küsste sie hart. Er hatte ihr zwar versprochen, sie nicht gewaltsam zu nehmen, das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab sich das zu nehmen was ihm zustand. Sie würde sich an Körperkontakt gewöhnen müssen, an Küsse und Berührungen, und irgendwann würde sie sich seine Berührungen wünschen. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, oder er wäre nicht Bestia!

Er richtete sich wieder auf, warf sich sein _sagulum_ um und verließ das _contubernium._

***

Wieder alleine. Alleine mit meinen sich kreiselnden Gedanken... scheiße!!! Nur schnell an etwas anderes denken! An irgendetwas anderes als meine brennenden Lippen und der drohenden Möglichkeit eines weiteren Vergewaltigungsversuchs. Obwohl es ja nur ich als solches wahrnahm. Im römischen Recht war ein Sklave ein Ding das man benutzen konnte wie man wollte...

Wo würde es wohl hingehen, in welchen Teil des römischen Reiches war er wohl versetzt worden? Hoffentlich irgendwohin, wo es moderates Wetter gab und nicht allzu viele Feinde... aber das war wohl ein Wunschtraum. Wir hatten das Jahr 93. n.Chr... das Jahr wo die Legio XIX Rapax wohl komplett aufgerieben und der Krieg gegen die Daker ihren Anfang nehmen würde. Viele der Legionen würden ins Kriegsgebiet hierher verlegt werden, und mit meinem Glück würden wir genau bei einer dieser Legionen landen die innerhalb der nächsten paar Jahre wieder hierher zurückkehren würde. Obwohl... besser lebendig zurückkehren als bleiben und vernichtet werden oder schlimmeres...

Die Rapax würde untergehen, jedoch nicht nur wegen den Daker, auch die nur knappe Versorgung durch Rom würde das ihre dazu beitragen. Als _centurio_ ging meinem _dominus_ ja besser als so manchem anderen in der Legion ausgenommen den _primi ordines_. Trotzdem war seine Unterkunft karg, karger als erwartet. Vielleicht hatte er ja seine Besitztümer, im Kampf erworben vor der Strafversetzung in Sicherheit bringen können, oder waren sie beschlagnahmt worden...?

Solche und weitere sinnlose Gedankengänge beschäftigten mich noch den ganzen Abend weiter.

Dann fiel es mir siedend heiß ein, Was im Namen aller Götter sollte ich tun wenn das monatliche Spiel wieder beginnen würde, viel Zeit hatte ich ja nicht mehr so in etwa anderthalb Wochen....ob mir der Legionsarzt da weiterhelfen konnte, wenn überhaupt? Er war ja ein Mann... an wen sollte ich mich da wenden? Und mit der Sprachbarriere... mögen die Götter mir beistehen.

Zudem würde ich generell mehr Dinge brauchen, eine Wechseltunika, mehrere __Faszis subligarii__ und __Subligarii,__ _aber auch Sandalen.... Blasen würde Grüßen lassen...._ Ich seufzte...

Die Zeit verstrich langsam und da ich kein Buch oder ähnliches zur Hand hatte beschloss ich schlafen zu gehen. Ich zog meine dünne Matratze in die Nähe des Herdes um es wärmer zu haben. Die fadenscheinige Decke würde ausreichen müssen um mich zudem warm zu halten. Alsbald sank ich in unruhigen Schlaf.

 ***

Poltern riss mich aus meinen Träumen. Ich schoss von meinem Lager hoch und erkannte im spärlichen Glimmen der Kohlen, Bestia.

Ein wankender, betrunkener Bestia! Er torkelte umher, vor sich hinmaulend und ließ Kleidungsstücke fallen wohin sie fielen, das _sagum_ bei der Tür, _cingulum_ , Binde und Tunika mitten im Raum, seine Schienbeinschützer und Sandalen folgten. Das rascheln meiner Strohmatratze zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Mit stierem Blick starrte er mich einige Momente an, dann breitete sich ein dümmliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Mit unsicheren Schritten kam er auf mich zu, Panik wallte in mir auf und ich versuchte verzweifelt mich aus der Umklammerung der Decke zu befreien...aber zu spät! Er hatte mich erreicht und zog mich hoch. Der Schwung ließ uns beide zurücktaumeln. Fest in seinen Armen konnte ich nicht wirklich was tun. Sein Griff verstärkte sich nur noch mehr bis er beinahe schmerzhaft war. 'Nein nicht schon wieder!' dachte ich. Eine Hand fand ihren Weg in mein Haar und bog meinen Kopf zurück sodass mein Nacken bloslag, mit zufriedenem Grunzen verbarg er dort sein Gesicht. Die Alkoholwolke die ihn umgab und aufgrund unserer Nähe auch mich, ließ mich würgen. Ich versuchte ihn fortzudrängen und stemmte meine Hände gegen seine nackte Brust, aber er verstärktes einen Griff nur und schnitt mir effektiv den Atem ab. „ _Dominus_!“ quiekte ich atemlos „ _aer!_ “ nur marginal lockerte er nun seine Arme.

Langsam zog er mich rückwärts in Richtung Lager. Wie ein störrischer Muli grub ich die Hacken in den Boden, doch es nütze alles nichts. Am Ende fand ich mich auf der Lagerstatt wieder... in seinen Armen, sein Körper wie eine Decke über mich gebreitet. Wieder hatte ich Angst, wieder wehrte ich mich nach Kräften ohne Erfolg. Schließlich, zwang er mich stillzuhalten indem er von hinten seine Arme um meinen Torso geschlungen und sein linkes Bein über meine geworfen hatte und zudrückte. Tränen liefen mir wieder über die Wangen, mein ganzer Körper zitterte. Ich war jeder seiner Bewegungen bewusst. Sein Gesicht vergrub er wieder, wie zuvor schon, in meinem Nacken. Er murmelte etwas, dass ich in meiner Panik zuerst nicht verstand.

„ _State! Somne_!!“ grollte er. Er tat nichts weiter, hielt mich nur fest. Nur langsam entspannte sich mein Körper, eigentlich gegen meinen Willen, doch das Adrenalinhoch ließ mich entkräftet zurück. Schnarchen erfüllte alsbald den Raum, er war wirklich eingeschlafen... eingeschlafen mit mir in seinen Armen wie ein kleines Kind mit seinem Teddybär!!

Wenn er mir jedes Mal so einen Schreck versetzen würde, wusste ich ich wäre innerhalb von Monaten schneeweiß. Ich musste nun versuchen trotz seines festen Griffes eine halbwegs entspannte Position zu finden. Bei den Götter, das würde eine lange Nacht werden...

***

Er erwachte mit brummenden Schädel. Die Fanfare dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht warum er sich trotzdem so warm fühlte. Erst dann wurde ihm in seinen noch immer leicht alkoholbenebelten Verstand bewusst, dass er nicht alleine auf der Lagerstatt war,dass sein Gesicht in Haaren vergraben waren... hatte er eine Hure mitgebracht? Aber nein, es war seine _serva_... aber wie war diese in sein Bett gekommen.. alles war verschwommen... ..er war nackt... er blickte auf seine _serva_...nein sie nicht, sie trug immer noch ihre Kleider... also... was bei Venus war geschehen. Seufzend extrahierte er sich von dem warmen, weiblichen Körper und stand auf.

Er begab sich zur Waschschüssel, reinigte sich und überlegte.

Ein Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht und nahm den Krug mit Wasser. Wenn seine _Serva_ schon nicht von alleine aufwachte nun dann...

Ein unmenschliches Kreischen erfüllte den Raum als er den Rest des Kruginhaltes über das Mädchen goß. Jedoch hatte er nicht gerechnet dass sie hochschießen und ihm die Faust ins Gesicht schlagen würde! Sein Kopf explodierte vor Schmerz. Er fluchte laut und taumelte von der Lagestatt zurück.

Währenddessen hustend und prusten schüttelte die _serva_ sich und kreischte ihn weiter an. Wie ein Schwarm Krähen!! „ _Silentium_!!!!“ brüllte er und sie verstummte. Triefend saß sie da und starrte ihn wütend und zugleich furchtsam an.

Er schüttelte nur den schmerzenden Kopf. „Steh auf und hilf mir den Rest zusammenzupacken!“ befahl er ihr. Wären der sich eine frische Tunika überzog.

Grummelnd und schimpfend tat Corvina das was er ihr befohlen hatte.

***

Nach einem schnellen Frühstück, bestehend aus etwas Brot, Käse und den letzten Becher Wein war er Abreisebereit. Alles was er auf dem Weg brauchte, war bereitgestellt. So fand er sich, seine _serva_ im Schlepptau, am Hafen ein. Das Pferd und den Muli führte Corvina, die halbwegs getrocknet war, am Zügel mit. Er grüßte seine beiden Kollegen Antonosius Ursus und Marcus Curtius, und auch Macius Rufus der ihn verabschieden wollte.

Als alles auf das Schiff geladen war, blickte er sich ein letztes Mal um. Diesen Götterverlassenen Ort würde er nicht vermissen, seine altgedienten Kameraden jedoch schon. Seufzend ging er an Bord, hinter ihm wurde die Planke hochgezogen und die Ruderer legten sich in die Riemen.

******

  * **_Pilus Prior_** : Centurio der 1. Centurie der 2. bis 10. Kohorte, Centurionen des Primus ordo, der ersten Ordnung
  * **via praetoria** wichtigste Ausfallstraße, welche zum Haupttor ( **Porta praetoria** ) hinausführte und auf der sich auch am Kreuzungspunkt, die **principia** und das **praetorium** befanden
  * **Principia** Stabsgebäude
  * **praetorium** Wohnhaus des Kommandanten
  * **comissio** Ofiziersmesse
  * **sagum** römischer Manteltyp, der aus einem rechteckigen Stück Wollstoff gefertigt war. Das obere Drittel des Mantels wurde umgeschlagen und diente als zusätzlicher Feuchtigkeitsschutz der Schultern. Bei schlechter Witterung wurde der Mantel über den Kopf gezogen
  * **Faszis subligarii** und **Subligarii** , BH's und Höschen
  * **aer!** Luft!
  * **Somne!** Schlaf!




	6. Der Bär

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bären und andere Ereignisse

_Iulius, 92 n.Chr. - 11 Regierungsjahr Domitians_

Den ganzen Tag über schon hatte ich ein schlechtes Gefühl. Ich konnte nur nicht sagen warum. Ich sollte eigentlich fröhlich gestimmt sein, denn unser lange, lange Reise würde an diesem Nachmittag zu Ende gehen. In wenigen Stunden würden wir Vindonissa erreichen. Die Landschaft war schon viel urbaner! Und wieder würde ich mich auf einen neue/alte Situation einstellen müssen. Zumindest hatten wir jedoch wieder eine permanente Bleibe die ‚wir‘ unser Eigen nennen konnten. Endlich!! Die _mansiones_ mit ihren Sklavenquartieren im Stall hingen mir schon zum Halse raus und meine Fußsohlen und ‚Sitzfleisch‘ frohlockten beim Gedanken nicht mehr gehen und reiten zu müssen. Und auch der ewige Drill, Latein zu lernen war so gut wie vorbei. Tagein, Tagaus, von Morgens bis Abends paukten wir um mir der Sprache mächtig zu machen.... und mein _dominus_ erwies sich als wahre Bestie.

Das unruhige Schnauben von Asina riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen. Etwas stimmte nicht, etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Meine ’Antennen‘ signalisierten gleich wie Asina höchste Alarmstufe. Jedoch, bevor ich noch ein Wort der Warnung aussprechen konnte, brach unter krachen und fluchen eine verdreckte, weiße Gestalt aus dem Unterholz. „Verdammt, auuu, zuersch' di Wölfe und jetzt a Bär....“  
Es war eine Frau, eine Frau die auf Tirolerisch Fluchte? Diese Stimme kannte ich doch... Und was war das mit dem Bären? Die Person, nee... Claudia?!!!!?? was zum Teufel....? ...verschwand wieder im Unterholz auf der anderen Seite der Straße.

Ein noch größeres Krachen und Getöse folgte...ein riesiger Bär. Mit lautem Röhren stürzte das Tier aus dem Unterholz auf das Reittier meines _dominus_ zu, welcher abgeworfen wurde als das Astra scheute um den Klauen des Bären zu entgehen. Mehrere Dinge geschahen nun gleichzeitig: der Bär wandte sich Bestia zu der als nun ‚leichtere Beute‘ anzusehen war und mein Muli drehte komplett durch. Es galoppierte Astra nach. Auf und davon, querfeldein.

„Scheiße, Scheiße, SCHEIßE!!!!“ Brüllte ich als ich mich verzweifelt im Sattel zu halten versuchte. Die Lasten die am Muli vertäut waren flogen kreuz und quer davon. So wollte ich nun wirklich nicht sterben! Erst nach einer ganzen Weile gelang es mir Asina unter Kontrolle und zum stehen zu bringen. Ihre Flanken bebten und sie troff vor Schaum. Langsam, um sie ja nicht erneut zu verschrecken stieg ich ab um sie weiter zu beruhigen. Ich selbst zitterte auch am ganzen Körper und musste mich an Asina lehnen. „Verdammt, war das ein Höllenritt! Verdammte Scheiße!“ meine eigene Panik verflog auch nur langsam, das Adrenalin brannte in meinen Adern. Tief ein und ausatmend begann ich die Ohren des Muli zu massieren; zu unser Beider Entspannung.

Langsam blickte ich mich um. Wir hatten offenbar eine ordentliche Strecke zurückgelegt mir graute schon diese wieder zurückzuverfolgen. Hierbei schweifte mein Blick auch über Asina selbst, und ich fluchte laut auf, was das arme Tier zusammenzucken ließ. Viele der eh schon wenigen Besitztümer Bestias schienen verlorengegangen zu sein, nur der Rüstungssack war noch an seinem angestammten Platz festgemacht. „Verdammt, hoffentlich ist noch alles Ganz“ murmelte ich, mir schwante jedoch Übles. „Nun, wenigsten gibt’s so eine Spur die ich zurückverfolgen kann“ versuchte ich mich selbst aufzuheitern.

Leise vor mich hin grummelt führte ich Asina am Zügel in die ungefähre Richtung zurück aus der wir wohl gekommen waren. Die Spur war wahrlich gut zu finden, die verlorenen Stücke jedoch waren in einem mehr oder auch weniger gutem Zustand aufzufinden. Der Eisenkessel hatte auf seinem Flug vom Sattel zwar einen Stein getroffen, jedoch den Göttern sei Dank nur eine große Delle davongetragen die der Castellschmied sicher leicht ausdengeln konnte. Der Sack mit den paar Tongeschirrstücken…nun… sagen wir es so… nur ein Becher überlebten das „schreckliche Massaker“. Erstaunlich hingegen war, dass die kleine Truhe mit den Gewürztöpfen schadlos geblieben war.

Es war hoffnungslos jetzt noch etwas von den anderen Dingen zu retten und so ging es weiter zurück zu Bestia.

***

Die Götter hatten sich gegen ihn verschworen! Zuerst schien eine Nymphe ihren Weg zu kreuzen und dann.... der Bär... vor welchem die besagte Nymphe wohl floh....

Der Bär, seinem eigentlichen Opfers beraubt, versuchte, sich nun auf ihn uns sein Pferd zu stürzen. Dieses jedoch, aussersich vor Angst, warf ihn ab und war auf und davon....

Seiner Sklavin und ihrem Reittier schien es nicht anders zu gehen, dur konnte Corvina sich im Sattel halten.

Nun stand er dem Bären alleine gegenüber.... Mögen Mars und Mithras ihm beistehen.

Mit einem Rören stürzte der Bär los...  
Es gelang ihm kaum auszuweichen.... Nur mit Mühe vermied er den tödlichen Hieb... ganz konnte er dennoch den Pranken des Bären entkommen. Der Hieb streckte ihn zu Boden, doch zuvor gelang es ihm dem Tier seinen _pugio_ in den Hals, nahe der Nackenwirbelsäule zu rammen.

Der Bär brach unter einem Schmerzgenslaut tot zusammen und er lag benommen da und starrte einige Minuten in den Himmel.... allderweilen sinnierend wie er dies überleben konnte.

Erst nach einer Weile konnte er sich aufraffen um aufzustehen. Sogleich machte er sich an die blutige Arbeit der Häutung des wertvollen Tieres.

Hmmm... seine _serva_ hatte sich ja laufend beschwert dass ihr zu kalt sei.... Bilder stiegen in ihm hoch und machten es ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren.

_Corvina, nackt sich im Mondschein auf dem Fell räckelnd wie Venus..._

Verdammt! Allein bei dem Gedanken war er hart wie Mars' Speer!

***

Ich konnte es nicht glauben! Da stand Bestia... blutgetränkt, den Bären enthäutend.

Als ich näher kam erkannte ich das das Blut nicht allein vom Bären stammte... an der Hüfte und am Oberschenkel klafften stark blutende Wunden und auch am Oberarm hatte er einen tiefen Kratzer, aber er schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„ _Dominus_ , den Göttern sei Dank! Du lebst! Aber...du bist verwundet!“ rief ich ihm zu, als ich von Asinas Rücken sprang. Ich schnappte mir den Beutel mit den Verbandssachen und lief auf ihn zu. Verwundert blickte er an sich herab und schien erst jetzt zu bemerken dass er verletzt war.

Ohne viel Aufhebens griff ich ihn, ungedanks meiner Stellung, und schleppte ihn zum Bach der fröhlich gurgelnd unweit von der Stelle vorbeiführte. Er ließ dies ohne Ärger mit sich machen. Dort entkleidete ich Bestia so gut es ging und wusch die Wunden zuerst mit dem Wasser dann mit dem letzten Wein den wir hatten aus, um eine Entzündung weitestgehendst  zu vermeiden. Danach  legte ich ihm einen Druckverband an soweit mir das Möglich war. Ich war ja kein Heiler und ich hoffte dass der medicus im Lager kompetent genug war und ihn gut zusammenflicken konnte. Die ganze Zeit über macht Bestia anzügliche Witze und ließ seine Hände über meinen Körper wandern, und versuchte mich mehrmals zu küssen, was mich unglaublich nervte da ich mir ja verständlicher Weise große Sorgen um ihn machte... und ich machte meinen Missmut deutlich indem ich ihn unsanfter als nötig verband. „Oi! Nicht so grob! Du bist ja wie eine Ehefrau!“ grummelte er. Ich blickte ihn nur böse an und zischte “Besser Schmerzen als tot!“

Dies getan, kleidete ich ihn in eine frische Tunika, und wir machten uns auf die restlichen Sachen, das frische Fell und so weiter aufzunehmen und die Reise fortzusetzen. Ich musste ihm in den Sattel helfen zu seinem großen Missmut. Das Fell wurde leider an Asina fixiert die das gar nicht witzig fand und nervös herumtänzelte.

***

Vindonissa selbst war.... überwältigend. Wenn man, so wie ich in einem Grenzlager gelebt und dann monatelang nur _mansiones_  an der Straße gesehen hatte... wirkte die Zivilstadt  einfach wie das Zentrum der Welt...wirkte die Zivilstadt mit ihren steinernen, gekalkten Mauern einfach wie das Zentrum der Welt...

***

“Parole“ kam die unwirsche Stimme vom Torturm geschallt.

“Mein Name ist L. Laniatus Bestia,Centurio, ehemals von der XXI Rapax. Ich wurde auf Befehl meines Legaten M. Vipsianus Pulcher hierher gesandt. Ich habe den schriftlichen Befehl bei mir. Öffnet das Tor!“

 Unter ominösen Knarzen und Stöhnen schwang das Tor auf.

 *****

 **Mansio**   Rastplatz oder eine Herberge in der römischen Antike, Rasthaus an sich, als auch ist er Sammelbegriff für die einzelnen Gebäude der Station (Rasthaus, Straßenposten, Stallungen, Bad, Handwerksbetriebe usw.)


	7. Der Traum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Botschaft der Götter oder Alptraum?

 

 

> _Irgendwo zwischen Brigetio und Vindonissa_

 

Bestia träumte, er wusste dass er träumte.

Er war zuhause in der _villa rustica_ seines _pater familias_  nahe Ithaca.

Im _atrium_ des Hauses waren sie alle versammelt. Seine Familie, der alte Laniatus Albinus und seine immer noch schöne Mutter Lucia Batiaca, sein Bruder Laniatus Silva  mit Frau und Erben... aber auch all seine Freunde und Brüder von der Rapax, all die dahingeschlachtet worden waren in Brigetio und die nun wohl gnädig von Pluto aufgenommen wurden in die _campi Elysii_ der Unterwelt. 

Die Szene wechselte. Sie standen nun vor den Toren des Hauses.

Neben ihm stand seine Braut, gekleidet wie es die Tradition verlangte in einer weißen _Tunica recta_ , mit einer gelbroten _Palla galbeata_ und einem gelben Schleier, dem _Flammeum_ der ihr Gesicht vor ihm verbarg.  
Während der Ehevertrag vorgelesen wurde, band  die alte _pronuba_ ihrer beiden rechten Hände zusammen.

Da zerriss ein greller Blitz den Himmel über der  _villa_ ,  ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern folgte.

Gewaltige Sturmwolke zogen sich zusammen, und der aufkeimenden Wind peitschte wie Klingen auf die Haut.

“Dies ist nicht deine Braut!!!“ erscholl eine allumfassende, dröhnende Stimme und ein weiterer Blitz fuhr vom Himmel herab, traf das Mädchen und verwandelte sie in Asche die vom Wind weggeweht wurde.

Er schrie auf und blickte sich verzweifelt um. Doch keiner der Gäste bewegte sich. Es war als hätte Kronos selbst die Zeit angehalten.  
Zunächst war nur das Wüten des Sturms zu hören, doch dann glaubte er, Schluchzen zu vernehmen.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen, sah zunächst aber nichts als Chaos.

Erst als der Himmel für einen kurzen Moment aufriss und einen winzigen Sonnenstrahl herabschickte, sah er sie.

Sie stand im Eingangstor des Hauses, gekleidet wie immer in ihre Sklaventunika. Die Hände hatte sie schützend auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch gelegt. Tränen liefen ihr die zarten Wangen hinab, als der Wind sie umpeitschte und an ihren Kleidern zerrte. “Du hast dein Wort gebrochen!“ flüsterte sie und trotz des Lärms rundherum konnte er jedes Wort genau verstehen.

“Corvina!!!“ rief er aus, “Lauf! Bring dich in Sicherheit!“

Doch sie hörte nicht auf ihn... Nein... sie trat in die Urgewalten hinaus, streckte die Arme zum Himmel empor.

Licht umflutete sie, der Wind um sie herum flaute ab zu einer sanften Briese während er weiter den Elementen ausgesetzt war.

Wie durch die Hand der Götter geführt wurde sie neu eingekleidet. Ihre Haare drehten sich von selbst, abgeteilt durch einen schwebenden  _hasta coelibaris_ in den 6-strängigen, _vitta_ -umwickelten _tutulus_.

Ihr Sklavenhalsband verwandelte sich in eine Smaragdkette mit Perlen unterbrochen.

Über ihre Arme und nackten Körper glitt die weiße _Tunica recta_ , gefolgt von der gelbroten _Palla galbeata,_ das sich an ihre Rundungen schmiegte und einem safrangelben _Flammeum_ welches sich auf ihrem Haupt niederlies und ihr liebliches wenngleich tränen-übersäten Gesicht verbarg.

So gekleidet trat Corvina auf ihn zu, ihre Schönheit, trotz Verhüllung, strahlend.

Sie hob erneut ihre rechte Hand, nahm dieses Mal jedoch seine Rechte in die Ihre und sprach “ _UBI TU GAIUS EGO GAIA_ “.

Bei ihren Worten loderten Feuersäulen wie Fackeln empor, und schlossen sie beide in einem flammenden Kreis ein.

“Dies sei deine wahre Braut, Sohn des Marcus Laniatus Albinus und der Lucia Batiaca, Schwestersohn des Lucius Batiacus Bestia! Höre und wahre die Worte der Götter!“ dröhnte erneut die allgewaltige Stimme.

Er wollte auf die Knie sinken, doch Corvina hielt ihn zurück. Sie umarmte ihn und trotz ihres deutlichen Umfanges, gelang es ihr auch. Sie roch nach Minze, Lavendel und einem Hauch von Rosen.

Es fühlte sich so richtig an. So wahr.

Der Sturm versiegte von einer Sekunde auf die Andere. Strahlender Sonnenschein tauchte alles in goldenes Licht. Es war so warm...warm.

Er erwachte.

 ****

Er erwachte mit einem Ruck.

In einem leichten Anflug von Panik richtet er sich auf. Bei den Göttern! War das ein ein Traum... oder war es...

Nachdenklich sah er neben sich herab auf die ruhende Gestalt seiner _serva._  
Durch sein ruckhaftes Aufsetzen, leicht aus dem Schlaf erwacht, murmelte sie etwas vor sich hin, drehte sich um und schlief wieder ein.

Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, sie war oftmals wie eine Katze.

Bestia streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. Wie war es nur geschehen dass er, ein _vir vere Romanus_  wie es nur so in den Schriftrollen stand, so... so... so gut schlafen konnte wenn dieses Mädchen neben ihm lag, entschied er. Jeder andere Gedanke wäre zu gefährlich.

Und dennoch... dieser Traum... diese Vision sollte ihn noch lange Zeit nicht verlassen.

******

  * **villa rustica** Landhaus oder Landgut im Römischen Reich
  * **pater familias** Vater und Familien-/Klanoberhaupt, gleichsam über alles erhaben
  * **atrium** rechteckiger Innenraum in der Mitte des Hauses, von dem aus die umliegenden Räume zugänglich sind. Es diente als Aufenthaltsraum für die Familie. Licht erhielt das Atrium über eine Öffnung im Dach. Die Grenzen zwischen Atrium und Innenhof sind fließend.
  * **campi Elysii** Elysischen Felder
  * **Tunica recta** einfarbige, unverzierte Tunika, als “Brautkleid“ sollte nach alter Sitte von der Braut selbst gewoben sein.
  * **Palla galbeata**   ein langes, bis über die Füße herabgehendes, viereckig zugeschnittenes gelbrotes Gewand
  * **Flammeum** der gelbe Schleier, den eine römische Braut bei der Hochzeit trug.Der Schleier muss groß gewesen sein, da er die Braut einhüllen konnte. Gleichzeitig gehört er zur ständigen Kleidung der **Flaminica Dialis** , der Frau des **Flamen Dialis** , des höchsten Priesters des Jupiter.
  * **pronuba** alte Frau, die in erster Ehe leben musste, Vertreterin der Juno
  * **hasta coelibaris** Lanzenspitze, die möglichst schon im Krieg gebraucht worden war
  * **vitta**  dicker Wollfaden
  * “ **UBI TU GAIUS EGO GAIA** “  „Wo du (ein) Gaius bist, bin ich (eine) Gaia“
  * **tutulus** sechs Zöpfe zu einem nach vorne geflochtenen Haarknoten gewunden
  * **vir** Mann, **vir vere Romanus** ein echter Römer




End file.
